Bonnie Christensen
Not to be confused with Bonnie and Bonny. Bonnie Christensen (or Bonnie for short) is a character in HTFF. Bio Bonnie Christensen is female dark blue skunk/rabbit hybrid who loves nature and hygiene since she was 7. She is a gentle, kind, sweet and shy girl. She acts like a servant in someone else's houses and even at her own house. Like her mother, she's suffering from OCD, making her a "neat freak" and tend to clean all mess. When she's covered by dirt and germs, she will begin to snap out and become mad. She will grab a knife and skin herself alive. She has osmophobia and mysophobia. Like her father, she can be self-centered and bratty at the same time when she snaps out. She joined Greentree for saving the environment from pollution and global warming issues. She loves nature and is interested in planting trees, even though she has OCD. Appearance Tree friend Bonnie Christensen has a fluffy and curly white hair tuft, a sky blue arrow marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle-shaped marking on her back and sky blue lines on her long tail. She always wears a black tuxedo, a scarlet bow tie, two red hair bows on both of her ears, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She is never seen wearing dresses, however she will wear one if there's a formal dinner party. When she wears a dress, she will not wear her bow tie and will instead wear a pine-scented air freshener. Her dresses are usually colored greenish cyan, but sometimes can be pink, black, light purple and pastel yellow. She can be occasionally seen wearing different shoes other than Mary Jane shoes, like red ballet shoes, dark blue high heels, white flat shoes or teal boots. Human In her human form, Bonnie Christensen is slender and has fair skin, green eyes, white/dark blue twin drills hairstyle with a sky blue on it. She still wears the same outfit as her tree friend form, however her tuxedo is colored tan instead of black. She wears red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, light blue eyeliner and has pink cheeks on her face. There's a rumor that humans think Bonnie's twin drills hairstyle is her ears, but it's unknown if this rumor is true or not. Relationships Petunia Petunia is Bonnie's mother. Bonnie is always spoiled and treated by her mother like a princess, however she feels bored and gloomy. Bonnie only wants her father spoiling her instead of her mother. Cuddles Cuddles is Bonnie's father. Bonnie loves her father so much, she'll serve him whenever he's sick. She extremely clings on to him and doesn't want to leave him alone. Jenny and Jimmy Jenny and Jimmy are Bonnie's sister and brother. They both really like doing anything bad to Bonnie, like mocking her as a "moron" and "crybaby", covering her with mud, tearing her homeworks and making her get into troubles. Sunny Flower Sunny Flower is Bonnie's younger sister. Bonnie always teaches Sunny counting the numbers 1 to 10, spelling easy words (i.e "fish", "flower", "cat", "book", etc.), drawing something on papers, etc. Bonnie is never angry at Sunny, even though the latter always breaks vases, scribbles on the wall, ruins Petunia's clothes with dirt and tears toilet papers. Trivia * She is one of the few female characters that wear tuxedos. * Her ears always droop down for no reason. * She's extremely allergic to peanuts. * During day time, she works at Happy Tree Cafe as a waitress. As for night time, she works at Hotel Transylvania as a maid. ** Lucerna always helps her in delivering food to guests and cleaning dishes and guests' rooms. * She's highly obsessed with the color blue as seen with her room being filled with blue colors. * She was originally a male and a porcupine/raccoon hybrid, however it was changed because the creator has another character for Vote or Die. * Her name was going to be Antheia, however it was changed for no reason. * Whenever she sees Snapshot passing by, she will run to him and give a big kiss. However, Senseless always distracts her. * She likes to read books such as Pompeii: Lost & Found, Plant a Little Seed, The Princess of Borscht and Magic in the Margins. ** Coincidentally, all of the books that she reads are non-fiction books that is made by the real Bonnie Christensen. * She's very clever when it comes to something or someone wanting to kill her. For example, when Flippy flips out, Bonnie quickly draws herself on a tree with a blue crayon, making Fliqpy think the drawing is Bonnie. * She smells like pineapple pies. * She'll appear in an episode after her creator's Vote or Die is ended. * Most characters often call her "Bonny", "Bon Bon", "Bonni" or "Boney". * She's never at school because she works at Happy Tree Cafe and Hotel Transylvania. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Skunks Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Cuddles-Sues Category:Petunia sues Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters With Shoes Category:Characters with Hats Category:Children Category:Children Characters